


Nice Meeting You

by midnight12181



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter brings some understanding between two radically different people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Meeting You

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Nice Meeting You  
> Fandom: Soul Calibur II  
> Author: Sprink  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Yunsung is owned and operated by Namco. Link is owned and operated by Nintendo.  
> Warnings: Man on Man on Man action
> 
> Note: This is a very old fic. I've edited it a touch, but the core of it remains intact.

Yunsung pushed open the door to the restaurant in the small port town the ship had stopped at for supplies. He was starved, and from the looks of it, so was half the damn town. There was not a free table in sight, and the Korean boy was hard pressed to find even an empty seat. He stood in the doorway, gaze traveling from one end of the medium-sized room to the other.

There. There was what appeared to be the last empty seat in the whole place. The table the seat was at was small, only allowing for two chairs to be placed around it. One of the those chairs was occupied by someone wearing a green cap whose back was towards the door. Yunsung really hoped that whoever the person was, they were friendly enough to share a table.

He made his way through the crowd of people, feeling some of them turn to watch him as he passed. He was a little self-conscious of that, and his hand tightened minutely on the strap of his shouldered pack.

Yunsung managed to reach the table unmolested, but his usually carefree walk became more careful when he saw the strange-looking sword and shield leaning against the person's chair. The redhead wanted to look closer at the strange markings that weaved prettily over the sword's hilt and the shield, but he knew better than to walk up to someone and ask, 'Hey, let me look at your weapons.'

He walked to stand in front of the person; he knew how dangerous it was to grab someone's shoulder from behind when they weren't expecting you.

"Excuse me," Yunsung said, speaking the common language of the area.

The person - boy - looked up, and his eyes met Yunsung's. Yunsung briefly thought that the boy's eyes were rather pretty, but his stomach made a growling noise, cutting him off from saying something possibly stupid.

"Yes?" the boy asked, speech heavily accented.

He was pale, with blonde hair flowing out from under the green cap on his head. He wore a matching green tunic, and what could have been a white body stocking underneath it. Yunsung's eyes tried to study the blonde's face, but his eyes were drawn to his ears. His rather large, pointed ears.

"You're... not from around here, are you?" Yunsung asked. He'd almost accused the blonde of not being human.

"No," came the reply, still in the heavy, unplacable accent.

"Me either," Yunsung smiled, pulling out the chair across from the boy. "Mind if I join you?"

The boy's face scrunched slightly as if he was slowly working through Yunsung's words. The blonde's mouth moved, and he whispered syllables that were completely alien to the redhead. Finally, the boy looked up at Yunsung again and nodded, gesturing at the chair.

The Korean's grin went from ear to ear. He enthusiastically sat down, turning to look around for a waitress. When he found one, he flashed the grin he'd always used to get out of trouble with Mina. The poor girl couldn't resist.

After she'd taken Yunsung's order and blushed furiously, she quickly walked back to the kitchen. With his stomach's needs on their way to being taken care of, he turned back to the blonde. He watched the boy eat another bite of some type of meat. With a sigh, the blonde looked up again at Yunsung, his eyes asking, 'What?'

"I'm Hong Yunsung," he said, cheeky grin on his face.

"Link," the blonde responded, the corners of his mouth barely turning up into a smile.

Yunsung opened his mouth to say something, but when the waitress returned with a steaming plate of food, the only thing that came from him was a loud growling from his stomach. The redhead smiled almost sheepishly at Link's raised eyebrow and started on his meal.

The two boys shared their meal and some pleasant conversation. Or, more accurately, Yunsung conversed while Link ate calmly. When their meals were finished and their plates were cleared, both boys dropped some gold coins on the table and stood to leave.

Outside the restaurant, Yunsung stood looking at Link. He fidgeted from foot to foot and kept opening his mouth like he meant to say something. His eyes pleaded with Link to stay until he could figure out how to say what he wanted to say. The sword and shield that Yunsung had briefly admired were being strapped to the blonde's back as if he were preparing for a long journey.

"Where are you headed?" Yunsung asked, his face showing that what he'd just asked was not what he wanted to.

"There is... an evil sword that... means harm to my home," Link spoke slowly, his voice soft and careful as he gracefully stumbled over the words.

Yunsung's hand slowly inched towards his sword hilt. He hoped he wouldn't have to fight the pretty blonde for the Sword of Salvation. Link didn't make any move to attack or defend, so Yunsung's hand fell away from his sword.

"It was... nice meeting you," Link said, eyes meeting Yunsung's.

With that, Yunsung watached the blonde turn and start to walk towards the nearby forest. Something inside him didn't want ot see the boy go just yet. Something made him run after Link.

"Wait up!" Yunsung called, catching up to the blonde at the edge of the trees.

\-----

Night had fallen, and Yunsung and Link were sitting around a brightly burning campfire. Yunsung still didn't know why he'd followed Link, and he sat opposite the blonde, watching him through the campfire.

Link sighed. How many times had the past Heroes of Time been sent out to destroy evil? The legends told that he was not the first, and he knew deep down that he would not be the last. How many boys from Hyrule had stared into a fire, just like that one, and contemplated these things?

Yunsung looked up when Link sighed again. He was going to ask the blonde what was wrong, but he closed his mouth when Link took a strange, oval-shaped things from his pack.

Yunsung watched carefully as Link lifted the strange thing to his lips. The Korean leaned forward as Link began to blow gently into the object. A soft, almost eerie sound floated through the air, wrapping around Yunsung like nothing he'd ever heard before.

Link played the instrument for several minutes. The sad-sounding tones washed over Yunsung, and he found himself shifting around the fire, moving closer to the blonde. By the time the Hylian finished, Yunsung was sitting right next to him.

"Wow..." Yunsung breathed as the last tones faded into the night. "What... what was that?"

Link's eyes met Yunsung's, and his gaze searched the Korean's face.

"Zelda's Lullaby," the Hylian responded.

Yunsung nodded in acknowledgement. "It's... it's beautiful," Yunsung said, leaning closer to the boy.

It was Link's turn to nod. His breathing hitched as Yunsung leaned even closer. They were almost touching noses when Link swallowed convulsively. Yunsung's slight smile was all the warning the Hylian had before Yunsung kissed him. After a few moments, the Korean pulled away, cheeks tinged slightly pink. His eyes met Link's, and in silent understanding they both leaned forward, lips meeting.

The Korean slipped his tongue between Link's lips as he leaned forward. The Hylian lay back, Yunsung laying over him. They kissed deeply as Link wrapped his arms around Yunsung's shoulders.

When they broke apart, lungs demanding air, Yunsung's eyes met Link's. As if it were choreographed, they broke apart, clothing flung in any direction. They came back together, Link laying under Yunsung. Their bare skin touched in several places as the Korean held himself over the Hylian. Yunsung's lips met Link's again, then he slowly pressed himself down against the blonde. When their arousals met, both groaned loudly, the sound captured by the other's lips.

Yunsung wasn't sure how long they'd been kissing, skin writhing in sensation against skin, but to him, it was too long. He snaked his hand between them, seeking the hardness between Link's legs to match his own. He wrapped his fingers around the boy's arousal, causing him to moan Yunsung's name.

Yunsung broke the kiss, his lips ghosting over the blonde's ear. "I want inside," he whispered, tugging gently on Link's erection.

He heard Link murmur something, but he didn't catch it. He slid his fingers down behind the blonde's testicles to gently finger the opening there.

"No!" burst from the Hylian's lips as he squirmed slightly away from Yunsung.

Yunsung looked at Link curiously. "What's wrong?"

"No," Link breathed. "Not inside."

"Oh," he said, thinking quickly. "Then we can do this."

He shifted his hands back up to cup Link's erection. He rubbed the Hylian in a two-handed grip once, twice, then placed his arousal against Link's before wrapping both his hands around both of them. The two boys groaned as Yunsung started slowly moving his hands over them. He kept his grip loose, not wanting to cause pain to either of them.

Link moaned something in his native tongue, writhing in the Korean's grip. He lay under Yunsung, eyes wide and mouth open. It wasn't long before the Hylian's breath caught in his throat. He thrust into Yunsung's hands, the sweat from the Korean's hands giving a little lubrication. Link promptly climaxed over both of them with a cry.

Yunsung pulled his hands from the overly sensitive boy, still hard and wanting to remedy that as soon as possible. He sat back away from Link, taking his arousal in hand. He pumped a handful of times before the Hylian sat up and batted Yunsung's hand away.

"Let me," the blonde whispered, sitting up only to bend over and slowly take Yunsung's hardness into his mouth.

The redhead's eyes and mouth opened wide as his gaze quickly fell to where he was disappearing into Link's mouth. He slid Link's hat off his head, then Yunsung threaded his fingers thoguth the golden locks. The Hylian's mouth tugged gently on his arousal, bringing him quickly to orgasm.

A rosy-cheeked Link looked up through his lashes at Yunsung. "Was it... okay?" He stumbled over the words.

Yunsung nodded, leaning down for a quick kiss. He crawled slowly back to his bedroll, then turned to smiled back at the blonde also getting into bed.

"Nice meeting you," Yunsung grinned. "Night."


End file.
